GOT IT MEMORIZED?
by AnAlchemistNamedTara
Summary: Ya..overly used title I betcha! Made this account cuz the bitchass quizilla wont let me publish porno stories...ya...suck at summaries too..JUST A PURE FANFIC A AKUROKU LEMON YAOI! DISCLAIMER:: I DO NOT OWN ANY KINGDOM HEARTS STUFF!


His breathing was slow and heavy; clothing charred and tattered. His body decorated in wounds. Restraints bound his wrists. The attacker paced nervously around, waiting for him to wake up.

The blond groaned and tugged a bit at his restraints. No escape. He glanced at his surroundings and sat up. He winced, expecting his wounds to still sting. When he inspected him self, his skin was surprisingly untouched.

The whole room was a pure white existence with matching furniture; a table, chairs, a couch, a king-size bed. Even a plasma-screen. He also noticed a somewhat, familiar symbol on the wall.  
"Roxas? Damn..you had me worried. I should've gone easier on you." A certain redhead grabbed his chin, his emerald eyes clouded with concern.

Roxas shook at his restraints, but in vain. "Who the hell are you?!"  
"The name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" He smirked, an almost familiar gleam in his emerald eyes.

"Ya know after all those times you screamed it, I'd think you'd remember."

The blond blushed a scarlet red. "Wha-" He was silenced by Axel's lips on his. "I'm gonna teach you a lesson, Roxy,"

He roughly kissed the blond, ruffling his spiky hair. Roxas froze in confusion, making Axel frustrated, so Axel bit on his lower lip and forced his tongue into his mouth. Roxas quit resisting and moaned softly.  
The feeling of Axel on his lips felt so FAMILIAR, and so right that he attempted to beat Axel at his game. And you gotta admit, this guy was sexy.

The redhead stripped the blond of his clothes and spread his legs. Roxas felt his hot breath on his already hard member and tried to react. Roxas cried out as Axel deep throated him. His breathing hitched as Axel massaged his balls and he came in his lover's mouth. Roxas panted and groaned, struggling to recover.  
The redhead seized the blond lips in another hungry kiss. "Playtime's over." he whispered huskily in Roxas' ear. As Axel undid the restraints on his wrists, he looked into the redhead's green orbs. This time they were hazed with lust. Roxas couldn't help but feel a bit afraid. Axel scooped him in his muscular arms and gave him a reassuring kiss.

"It won't hurt...hard. C'mon, you done this before." Roxas loosened up a little. He began to build up trust with Axel. Besides, e wanted it. Right?  
Axel put 2 fingers up to Roxas' lips and he reluctantly licked them. The redhead probed his fingers around making Roxas moaned suck hard. The redhead positioned his blond lover and stuck his lubricated digits in. Axel scissored his fingers around in that ring of muscle, searching for that special spot. As his digits thrusted at an angle, Axel pumped Roxas' dick.  
He moaned and cried out, releasing into Axel's hand.

Roxas gripped the bed frame and put his ass in a taunting position.  
"F-fuck me hard."  
"Huh? What was that?" Axel cupped his ear, a satisfying smirk forming on his face. "Say again?"  
"I-i want you to give it to me..h-hard,"  
Axel slyly grinned and zipped down his cloak. He slicked his dick with his pre-cum. Hearing his submissive lover talk dirty like that was fuckin hot. He _CRAVED_ the way his name rolled on Roxas' tongue. Axel stuck his large dick into Roxas' still tight ass. He winced, trying he got used to Axel's length. Roxas elicted screams of ecstacy.  
"AXEL! ah..harder.."  
"Say it louder!" he gripped Roxas' hips and hammered into him.  
"AXEL!!" Roxas cried."UHH!! AH! HARDER!!!"  
"Scream my name. MEMORIZE IT!!"  
Axel pounded into him relentlessly. But pleasure nullified the pain as Axel hit his prostate repeatedly. Axel came first, his seed dripping down his uke's legs. Axel covered his finger in cum and brought it to Roxas' lips. He nipped and sucked hard. Axel groaned and removed his now spit-coated finger.

"You're my bitch. B-I-T-C-H. Got it memorized?" he said jokingly.  
"...ok,"


End file.
